Starry Nightmare
by Queen Sunstar
Summary: Twila tells her six grandchildren the story of how Brighton saved Earth from utter devastation. In his final battle, things go horribly wrong, and it will take a terible price to finish the battle. Readers, you have been warned, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Queen Sunstar: Before I begin, here is a little background for this story. Daisy and Luigi are married with two kids, an eight year old girl named Lumina, and a six year old boy named Luigi JR. Mario and Peach, the rulers of the Mushroom Kingdom, are married, and have two sons, a seven year old named Mario JR, and a five year old named Brighton JR, nicknamed Bri for short. Waluigi married his high school sweet heart, Violet, and has a ten year old daughter named Maria. Wario is married now to, to Violets younger sister, Rose, and has a nine year old son named Luke. This chapter takes place in the present, as Twila is putting Luigi JR and Lumina to bed. After this, all chapters will be in the past. The last chapter will be in the present. On to story! Oh, and I don't own the Mario Bros, just their kids. Mario JR belongs to Nintendo, as does Luigi JR, but I own this version of Luigi JR. My Luigi JR looks like Daisy. Now, onto story for real this time! (Ducks behind wall to avoid Nintendo's flying arrows) I said you own Luigi JR, Nintendo! (Dives back down behind wall, muffled) On to story this time!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Twila led her granddaughter, Lumina, down the hallway to Lumina's bedroom. Lumina stopped by a picture, and gazed at it. It was of a sun. a smile played at his lips, and light gray eyes hidden behind glasses stared ahead solemnly. The sun wore a long red and orange robe, and held the Solar Staff at an angle across his lap, his right hand holding the top part of the staff, and his left hand resting against his lap, with his fingers wrapped tenderly around the lower portion of the staff. A circlet adorned the suns forehead. Lumina turned to Twila.

"Grandma, who is that man?" Lumina asked.

"That is your Grandfather, Lumina. That's Grandpa Brighton." Twila smiled a sad smile.

"Why are you always sad when dad, mom, or one of my uncles and aunts talk about him?" Lumina asked.

"He died when you were three, sweetie." Twila said, brushing Lumina's dark bangs out of her blue eyes.

"How did Grandpa Brighton die?" Lumina asked.

"I will tell you the whole story tomorrow." Twila answered, "Lets get you to bed."

"Okay!" Lumina ran the rest of the way into her bedroom, and climbed into bed. Twila walked in to tuck her in bed. Lumina and Luigi JR lived inside Clockwork Castle with their parents, Luigi and Daisy. Luigi ruled the skies as Brightsun, and Daisy governed Sky Desert, which used to be Sarsaland. It became a part of Skyland when Luigi married Daisy, joining the sky to the land. Twila still worked the night sky as the Moon. It was her night off. Twila finished tucking in Lumina, and checked on Luigi JR, who was getting tucked in by his mother.

The next day, Twila had all six of her grandchildren together. They sat in a circle around her. Bri was in her lap.

"Are we finally going to learn how Grandpa Brighton died?" Maria asked. She had the same beady eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses like her father. She had inherited the tall gene as she was tall and skinny. Luke looked like a carbon copy of Wario, and was chewing on a clove of garlic, Mario JR like his father, Luigi JR had the same carrot colored hair and blue eyes of his mother, and little Bri looked like Peach, with the same dirty blond hair and eyes.

"Maria, yes, I am going to tell you the whole story." Twila said.

"Ya gonna talk or what?" Luke asked.

"Luke, you know the rules. Try that again in proper English." Twila ordered.

"Yes, grandma. Are you going to talk, or what?" Luke tried again.

"Thank-you, Luke. I am going to begin. The year was 2001, and it was late spring. Earlier in the fall, we learned of Peaches pregnancy with Bri, here. She was due in July. Brighton was doing an impressive job with the changing of seasons, preparing to switch into summer. His boss, Uncle Solarton, found out that Earth was about to be wiped clean…"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: (peeks up over edge of wall, doesn't see Nintendo around) Finished the prologue! (Looks up at calendar) I finished a lot earlier then expected! What to you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated, but I go by the number of hit's a story gets. A hit is when you, my adoring fans, read one of my stories. (Hides again as Nintendo starts throwing rocks) I know its short, Nintendo! It is the Prologue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Queen Sunstar: (Peaks up over wall, doesn't see Nintendo anywhere) Chapter two of Starry Nightmare is here! Nintendo owns everything except my version of Luigi JR (Ducks as arrows start flying) Okay! Nintendo! You can own him! Luke, Maria, Lumina, Solarton, and Bri. On to story! This chapter is set in the past!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Briiiiing! Briiiiing!_

"Hmm…" Brighton rolled over in bed to shut off his alarm clock, which read 5:00 AM. Getting up, he reached for the light switch, and heard Twila mumble from somewhere under a pile of pillows and blankets, "Flip it, and I will kill you."

Twila heard Brighton walk out of the bedroom, and heard the sound of the shower running. She burrowed deeper into her side of the bed, having crawled into it a few hours earlier after her twenty-four hour shift ended. A few minutes later, She heard the shower shut off, and heard Brightons soft footsteps as he came back into the bedroom to get dressed. Five minutes later, Brighton left the bedroom. He came back fifteen minutes later, to pick up his circlet, and staff from their place by the door. As he turned to leave, he heard Twila speak up again.

"Forgetting something?" She asked.

"What?" Brighton paused at the doorway, "I'm going to be late, and Solarton is going to be livid with me, again."

"Staff?" Twila called.

'_Not the checklist routine again!' _"Check." Brighton called.

"Circlet?"

"Check."

"Lunch?"

"Check."

"Giving the wife a kiss good bye?"

"No check?"

"Then get your backside over here before I use my magnet hand on you."

Twila felt Brightons lips brush by hers, and he was gone. As she snuggled even deeper into her side of the bed, her alarm clock, in the form of a thirty-pound Yorkshire terrier named Sky, barked.

"Go away, Sky." Twila mumbled.

The next thing she knew, she was being crushed by thirty pounds of dog.

"Sky! Please, I just got to bed four hours ago!" Twila sat up, and looked at the clock, which read 5:30. Sky whimpered plaintively.

"Breakfast is at seven." Twila said to the dog.

Sky barked.

"Okay! An early breakfast it is, then!" Twila crawled out from the warmth of her bed, slipped into a long blue bathrobe and blue slippers, and walked into the kitchen, Sky following her. She fed the dog, and put him outside. She stepped outside with Sky, and watched as Brighton dawned in the eastern horizon. She squinted, and could just make out the form of Luigi in Brightsun form, watching nearby.

Brighton loved the cool, early morning. He switched to solar mode, and replaced the exhausted Solance, who warped gratefully to his home inside the walls of Solarsky, Capitol of Skyland. Brighton turned to Brightsun.

"You will always switch places with Solance over the Koopalin Mountains." He explained, "This way, people don't get curious over why it goes dark for ten seconds during the day."

Brightsun nodded. He looked like a younger version of Brighton, and his spikes were still only small stubs. Brightsun is Luigi's solar form, and he was currently in training to become the Great Lord of the sky, and Earths new sun. A sun ages more slowly then the average person. It would be a few more years before Brightsuns spikes developed fully.

"I see." Brightsun answered.

Meanwhile, Daisy was up, walking a fussing Luigi JR up and down the long hallway of the Clockwork Castle, which was the largest castle in the world. She lived with Luigi, her husband, Lumina, her three year old daughter, and 11 month old Luigi JR in the west wing, while Brighton and Twila had the upper northern wing. The west wing was where the servants lived, and the lower southern wing housed the ballrooms, meeting rooms, and sitting rooms.

"Shh, you're okay." She said to the screaming baby.

At that moment, Twila, now fully dressed, walked around the corner.

"Come see grandma," Twila reached for the baby, who about jumped into her arms, "What did mommy do to scare you?"

"Mommy didn't sleep last night." Daisy said, "Twila, how did you do it?"

"I had to deal with four babies at once, Daisy. I made Brighton do most of the work, at night, any way." Twila said, Luigi JR asleep in her arms.

"That is my point, Twila!" Daisy moaned.

"I had to give up three of my children on their first birthday, after the attack." Twila replied.

They heard Lumina calling.

"I'll get her." Daisy said, "Go see if you can put Luigi JR down in his crib."

"Okay." Twila put the baby back down in his crib, and watched the baby sleep for a few minutes. She left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Overlord Solarton sat in front of Teltran, his computer, a cup of coffee in his right hand, his left hand resting next to the keyboard. His shift had started an hour ago, and already, his eyes felt heavy from staring at the read-outs of the power levels of various suns working around the galaxies. He closed his eyes for a second to rest them, and opened them again. It was then he noticed the blip in readings.

"That's odd. Teltran, can you isolate the surge in activity?" Solarton asked.

"Working, sir." Teltran responded.

Solarton drummed his fingers impatiently.

"It has been isolated, sir. Care to view the play back?" Teltran asked.

"Proceed." Solarton ordered.

"Certainly, sir." Teltran ran the play back.

"Can you tell me what is causing the surge?" Solarton asked.

"It is composed of nebulae based plasmatic cloud, sir." Teltran said.

"Give me its course, speed, and point of origin." Solarton ordered.

"Point of origin is the Sparkledust Fields just beyond the Andromeda Galaxy. Its current speed is five light-years a second, and I have plotted its course." Teltran brought up a map of the cosmos. Solarton had been in the middle of sipping his coffee, when he saw the map. The Milky-way galaxy was in its path, and the Overlord knew full well that anything with plasma in it got destroyed. He thought back to his time serving as the Great Lord of the Andromeda Galaxy, and remembered the destruction left behind as a plasmatic storm ravaged the neighboring Three Star Galaxy. He had been the first to respond to the emergency, and recalled the devastation. The storm had only lasted five minutes, but it had been long enough to leave the entire galaxy in ruins.

"I won't let that happen to the Milky-way." Solarton picked up his phone, and dialed Brightons cell phone number.

Brighton about jumped out of his skin when he heard his cell phone go off. He flipped open his golden phone, and answered.

"Hello, Great Lord Brighton speaking. What did I do now?" Brighton asked.

"I am issuing a galaxy wide evacuation order. Milky-way must be evacuated now! You are in extreme danger!" Solarton ordered.

"What for?" Brighton asked.

"Do you remember Three Star? Its happening again!" Solarton said.

"No, not that! Anything but that!" Brighton responded.

"I have contacted the other Suns, and Moons. Luminosity and Lumin are sending airships to help evacuate you guys. Lord Sunnings has sent a fleet of his own ships to help out." Solarton said.

Brightsun was hovering near by. He turned, and noticed the wall of white roaring down on them. Multicolored lightening licked its surface.

"Brighton, what is that?" He asked.

"Solarton, there's no time! Its here!" Brighton screamed into the cell phone, "Brightsun, go! Get everybody behind Clockwork Castle walls! Go to the base of the fifth tower and activate the shield! This is going to get messy!"

"I'm on it!" Brightsun went to flame out, but one of the lightening bolts lashed out and crashed into his side, knocking him out.

"Brightsun!" Brighton grabbed the younger sun, and flamed out to appear inside Clockwork Castle, the younger sun draped over his shoulder. Twila and Daisy ran into the room.

"What did you do to Luigi?" Daisy asked.

"No time to explain! Daisy, have Shiloh take a look at him! Twila, I need you to go contact the other kingdoms, and tell them to head to their air fields! Lord Sunnings, Lumin, and Luminosity are sending their air ships to evacuate them! Go! We have a Plasmatic Storm bearing down on us!" Brighton ordered, already running toward the door.

"But the royal families from each kingdom are here!" Twila called.

"Then tell them to get in touch with their kingdoms!" Brighton disappeared into the corridor. He decided to fly, as it was much quicker then running. He stayed close to the ceiling so he wouldn't plow through anyone working below him. He was not the most graceful flyer, but he was graceful enough to miss hitting the light fixtures hanging from the ceiling. Brighton saw the turn coming up on his left, and knew he would never make it. He closed his eyes, and flamed out. He reappeared, hovering, in the center of the Castle. He dropped to the ground, and walked up to the wall. He muttered two lines of ancient text, and a section of wall lifted up to reveal a set of stairs leading downward. Brighton raced down the stairs, pausing long enough to close the wall behind him. He reached another wall, and opened it with two more lines of ancient text. Brighton stepped out into the glowing room. He walked to the center of the room, and raised his arms.

"Adfero caelum defendo!" Brighton felt the floor shake as the ancient words took effect. In the exact center of the castle, the ground opened. A tower rose up out of the ground, and glowed golden in color. Each of the other four towers glowed in response, and the whole castle was wrapped in ancient magic. His job done, Brighton flamed to his office, and evacuated Solarsky into Clockwork Castle. The rest of Skyland he sent to one of Skylands five airfields. He flamed outside, and stared defiantly at the white mass inching closer to his home.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: I have decided that this one is going to be four chapters long, instead of three chapters like I originally planned. Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Brighton stared defiantly at the white mass inching closer to his home. He thought back to the devastation after the storm hit Three Star. He had been a young glowling working under Solaris, his father, when the first reports started to come in. He remembered hearing Solartons voice, saying it looked like nothing had survived. Brighton had gone with Solaris a few days later to view the damage. The small galaxy's only habitable planet had been ripped apart, claiming the lives of everyone living on it. Both of its gas giants had been ignited, causing the two other small ice worlds to melt. Brighton remembered the white scars crisscrossing the surrounding space.

"I am not going to let the Milky-way get ravished by the on coming storm." Brighton vowed silently. His phone rang, "Yes?"

"Brighton! What are you thinking? Get your butt inside Clockwork now!" Solarton ordered.

"I am afraid I can't do that." Brighton said.

"What? Oh no, no, no, no, no! Are you crazy? that's only a theory!" Solarton screamed, realizing what the younger Sun was about to do.

"That storm is a grade five. It is more then strong enough to rip up the Milky-way, and then it will grow stronger by hitting the phosphorous filed just outside the Milky-way, turning it into a massive super cell. It will only grow stronger as it moves toward you. It will rip the fragile binds between this zone and the ghost zone, and ultimately cause the two dimensions to collapse! The entire universe is counting on me to go supernova and waste the storm!" Brighton replied, "I am the closest to the storm!"

"But Brighton! Think about it! You'll die! Do you want to take that away from your family? What about your unborn grandson? He'll grow up never knowing his own grandfather!" Solarton cried, "What if you end up only strengthening the storm?"

"He'll get to be born." Brighton stated, "That's a chance I'm going to have to take."

"Please listen to me! I order you to stand down!" Solarton ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't follow that order." Brighton shut off his cell phone, and flamed out to appear in front of the storm. He turned toward the darkened Capital of Skyland, and Clockwork castle. "Should I do it? What if Solarton is right, and I wind up strengthening the storm?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solarton stared at his phone in disbelief. He about jumped out of his skin when Teltran spoke.

"Sir? May I show you my findings?" Teltran asked.

"What have you found?" Solarton asked.

"The storm can be eradicated by a Sun working at 150 Kilos." Teltran said.

"Teltran, you've just saved Brighton from going supernova!" Solarton redialed Brightons number.

"What?" Brighton asked.

"Brighton, what is your max output?" Solarton asked.

"145, why?" Brighton asked.

"think you can reach 150 and hold?" Solarton asked.

"I should be able to." Brighton said.

"My lovely computer has figured out that if you burn at 150 kilos, you will eradicate the storm. Keep your phone on. I am putting you on speaker phone." Solarton said.

"In that case, I'm gone." Brighton said.

"Solarton hung up his phone, after turning on the speaker phone, and turned to Teltran.

"I'm already working on it, sir." Teltran said, bringing up the grid of the Milky-way. A white area showed the storm, and a small gold light showed Brightons position. Another area lit up inside the storm.

"Brighton, flame to point two five, longitude line three, latitude line 5, and begin heating up." Teltran ordered. Solarton kept his mouth shut, and let his computer work with Brighton.

"Okay, I'm there, and let me know how hot I am burning." Brighton said.

"Okay. 5 kilos, 35 kilos, 50 kilos, 60 kilos, 75 kilos," Teltran sounded off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brighton felt sweat beading his forehead. He gritted his teeth in determination.

"90 kilos." Teltran's voice sounded in the ear bud in his left ear.

'_Come on, Brighton! Burn brighter! You can do this!_' Brighton ordered himself.

"110 Kilos. 120 kilos, 135 kilos, 145 kilos," Teltran said.

"Brighton dug deeper into his energy reserves. His muscles protested, but Brighton ignored them.

"147 kilos, 148, 149, 150 kilos!" Teltran proclaimed, "Now flame to point three nine two, longitude 7, latitude three!"

'_Flame at this heat?_' "Teltran, I don't think I can flame at this heat! I'll try!" Brighton cried, mind already focusing on the next point. He flamed out, and made it to the heart of the storm. He let himself blaze, and slowly but surly, the storm began to break up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is going on out there?" Twila asked, looking up from healing Brightsun.

"I don't know." Brightstar answered, "What ever it is it not good ether."

They were watching the flashing golden lights against the white sky overhead. Every now and then, a patch of blue sky showed through. Brightsun woke up sputtering, and reverted back to Luigi form.

"Dad is out there, still. I feel like I just got fried." Luigi said.

"You did." Brightstar replied, "Wait, what is my brother doing out there?"

"He is fighting the storm." Luigi said.

"What? And you didn't try to stop him?" Twila asked.

"Its kinda hard to stop someone when you are knocked out cold." Luigi stood, "Where's the wife and kids?"

At that moment, Daisy came in with Lumina and Luigi JR in tow.

"Luigi! I was so worried!" Daisy cried.

Right behind her, was Violet and Waluigi with five year old Maria, Wario and Rose with four year old Luke, Mario and Peach with two year old Mario JR, in his fathers arms. Peach and Mario were expecting a second child. Peach was due next month.

"Good to have you back with us, Lu!" Waluigi teased, holding his daughter, Maria.

"Why must you insist on calling me Lu, Wally?" Luigi cried.

"What? Old habit. I've called you that for what, 9 years?" Waluigi said, then his tone grew serious, "Where is Dad?"

"He is outside, fighting the storm." Luigi said.

"You three don't think he'll need a boost of Elemental Bros power, right?" Wario asked, talking about the special elemental bros power they all shared.

"All we can do is wait, okay?" Luigi started, but got interrupted by Shiloh, a shy guy butler.

"everybody is going nuts downstairs!" He cried.

"I'll deal with them." Luigi said, walking toward the door. Luigi JR started fussing, again.

"No, don't you dare start." Daisy's answer was a loud wail from the baby.

"Come see great uncle Brightstar. Daisy, what you do to poor thing?" Brightstar asked, taking the screaming baby, who settled down in his arms.

"He kept Mommy up all night, and now he is dealing with the fall out." Daisy said, "I honestly don't know what his problem is today. Its been sleep, scream, eat, scream, get diaper changed, and scream."

"Look like you have colicky baby. His daddy same way." Brightstar said, "In fact, his mommy threatened to throw him off top balcony."

"Twila?" Daisy turned to the moon.

"Luigi was a living, breathing, nightmare. For days on an end, all he would do was scream bloody murder." Twila said, "Brighton nearly lost his job, five different times for falling asleep while on duty. Thank goodness Brightstar moved in around that time. He took Luigi into his room, and what was it that you did to him? He actually stopped screaming after seeing you."

"I vacuumed, while carrying him." Brightstar said, "My room never cleaner."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brighton continued to blaze. His eyes remained closed. The storm had finally broken up. He felt the first pangs of exhaustion.

"You did good, Brighton. Begin cool down." Teltran said.

Brightons eyes opened.

"Its over?" He asked.

"Yes." Teltran said, "Begin cooling down."

Brighton went to switch out of Solar mode, and found that he couldn't. His body seamed to be burning hotter.

"Teltran, there's something wrong! I can't cool down!" Brighton cried.

"Brighton!" Solarton cried, "Teltran, what's going on?"

"He is going supernova. Brighton, the storm has gathered back together. You are at 16o kilos, 175 kilos, 190 kilos, 195, 196, 197, 198, 199, 200 kilos!" Teltran's voice faded away. Brighton felt as if he were in an inferno. He knew what was happening.

White hot ultra violet light surrounded his body. The light literally boiled until an explosion sent it rocketing forward. Massive infernos charged across the sky, following the white light. Inside Clockwork, the air went dead, and heavy as the infernos in the sky consumed it greedily. The air seamed to develop an electric charge of its own. People huddled closer together, suddenly terrified by what was happening to the very air they breathed. Electricity crackled as if from no where.

"Twila, what wrong? What going on?" Brightstar asked, panic clear in his voice. He still had Luigi JR on his hip. The baby clung to him like there was no tomorrow.

"Close all windows! Hurry!" Twila only added to everyone's fear.

"Please, what is happening outside?" a Toadette asked. Some of the others in the crowd voiced their fears. Twila sighed, and walked over to the railing.

"We've kept you in the dark long enough. His Grace is out there, fighting back a plasmatic storm. Everything will be okay soon. I promise!" Twila said. Luigi joined her.

"Brighton has gone supernova." Luigi appeared to be in a state of shock.

"What?" Twila prayed she heard him wrong.

"Dad went supernova." Luigi repeated himself, "I got a hold of Solarton, and he confirmed it."

Down in the large room below, every person was stunned to silence. No one wanted to talk.

"His Grace will come back, right?" finally, it was a Toad who spoke up.

"I afraid not. A sun dies after supernova." Brightstar explained.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over at Star Haven, two guards on duty noticed the wall of fire roaring down on them. One guard ran to the ancient bell tower, and rang the warning bell, which had not been rang since the Great Wars. Let and right, young and old stars poured out onto the streets, and ran toward the underground shrines. The ground erupted into a massive earthquake.

"Orb if you can! Run!" the other guard screamed, running from his post. The remaining guard continued to ring the bell.

Stars screamed left and right. Some of them stumbled, and disappeared under the pounding feet of the other stars. The other bell, inside the Castle of Eldstar, silently began to ring, signaling that it had heard the warning bell. Then the blast was on them. He ground broke up, and some of the stars fell, screaming into the pits of fire opening up below. Several of the falling stars tried to orb out, but failed. Chunks of the ground rose into the air, and turned to dust. The blast finally died down as it hit the Irregular Galaxy, over 12.5 million light years away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solartons mouth hung open in shock. Then he saw Brightons body. It was solid white. Slowly, it disintegrated into space dust, and was scattered by a cosmic wind.

"Time of death, 1:35 PM." Teltran whispered.

"I am going to inform Twila, and the others." Solarton flamed out, and appeared behind Twila at Clockwork Castle.

"Solarton? Please tell me you have good news." Twila turned to face the Overlord.

"Brighton's gone, Twila." Solarton said, bracing for the inevitable scream. It came, and he felt Twila collapsing into his arms, sobbing. He felt powerless to help her, and all he could do was hold her while she grieved.

"What is going to happen now? Brightsun is only half trained! He doesn't have the skills yet to work the sky, or lead Skyland!" Twila cried.

"I honestly don't know. Brighton was Brightsuns mentor. He'll have to be assigned to another Sun. I'm thinking Lord Sunnings, or maybe Lady Flame. Solance is still too green to mentor a glowling." Solarton said, "You have to tell your nation."

"I know, but they are not going to react well to this!" Twila cried, trying to calm herself down. She walked back to the railing, "Solarton has confirmed the news. Great Lord Brighton is gone."

The floor below erupted into pandemonium. Various toadettes and toads cried, while Parakoopa Troopas and Shy guys sat in stunned silence. The tribe of dragon winged Yoshies all paled. A dragon yoshi shows its feelings through the hue on its scales. They all hung their heads in grief.

"What's going to happen now?" a male Parakoopa Troopa cried out, "Who is going to be our ruler?"

"Right now, I don't know." Twila answered, turning away from them.

"Until Brightsun is ready, you can take the throne." Solarton said.

"I don't know yet. I will have Brightstar handle Brightons duties for now." Twila retreated into the White Room to share the news with her family. A weak later, they held Brightons memorial.

Two weeks later, after the memorial, Peach gave birth to a healthy baby boy in the Mushroom kingdom Castle. She looked up as Twila came in.

"I've decided on a name, but I want your okay to use it. Its Brighton Cornelius Toadstool JR, for his grandfather. He will be called Bri, for short." Peach said.

"Its fine by me." Twila turned away to wipe her eyes.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: I moved myself to tears typing the ending. There is still one more chapter, set in the present, still to go before this one is done. Don't forget to Review!**


	4. Epilogue

**Queen Sunstar: Ch. 4 is here at last. It is short because it is the epilogue. It is set in the present.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Twila stopped talking.

"Grandpa Brighton gave his life so we could have a future." Maria said.

Twila looked up to see all four of her sons and their wives sitting in the back. Bri climbed down off her lap, and ran to Mario, who picked him up.

"Good story, huh?" Mario asked his youngest son.

"Yeah." Bri said.

"I was a colicky baby just like my dad?" Luigi JR asked.

"Yes. You were a nightmare as a baby. Thank goodness for your granduncle, and his vacuuming trick." Daisy said.

"I once came home to find you and your mother having a screaming contest." Luigi chuckled, "I call Brightstar, and made him deal with you."

"So that's why I always go to Uncle Brightstar with my problems! My parents pushed me away!" Luigi JR said, jokingly.

"if you two thought you had it hard with Luigi JR, you never want to know what I went through with Luigi." Twila said.

"Tell us, Grandma!" Luke called out.

"Yeah!" Mario JR added.

"You sure you want to hear the horror stories of your fathers' babyhood years?" Twila grinned wickedly.

"No wait! Don't tell them! You'll give them ideas!" Wario cried.

"Please, Mom! Spare them! It was embarrassing enough that you told our wives on the day we married them, but now our kids?" Waluigi cried.

"I think I will tell them." Twila said.

"No!" Mario cried.

"Please, Mother! They are too young! Think of Bri, and Luigi JR!" Luigi cried.

"Sorry, boys. They get to know, too. Waluigi is the oldest of the four of them, Wario came ten minutes later, five minutes after that, came Mario, and a half hour later, Luigi made his grand appearance. While having Wario, Brighton got his hand squeezed so hard that a blood vessel popped in his hand. He was the one who said, squeeze my hand when it hurts. They were born here inside the castle, in the same bed their father was born in." Twila paused, and winked at the brothers. Luigi was making knife motions along his neck with his hand, Waluigi was making the sign for stop, Mario looked like he was asleep, and Wario plugged his ears with his thumbs.

"Go on, Twila!" Daisy said, in between laughs.

"the first month, we fell into a routine. I would kick Brighton out of bed to go give a bottle to them at 2:00 in the morning, I was the one who got up at 4:00 to handle diaper changes, and the next bottle feeding, and so fourth. We alternated hours, plus, we had servants helping us left and right. Mario basically became Shalom, our butlers kid, Luigi became Brightstar's job right from the start, Wario and Waluigi didn't care who they were with as long as they got their food every two hours. We were together as a family for their first year of life. Then came the war with Shyland, and Brighton sent Wario, Mario, and Luigi down to the land below for their safety. Waluigi was taken by Lumin, Brightons youngest brother, while Brighton and I dealt with the war. This war was extremely costly, especially for us in Skyland. Koopalin came to our aid, and helped a section of Shyland rebel, forming what is known today as Nimbus Land. Then Shyland found our weakness, and ravaged Mushroom Kingdom. It wasn't until after Brighton rallied the remaining countries to take a stand, that we finally subdued Shyland. We searched desperately for Wario, Mario, and Luigi, but we couldn't find them. We heard that Mario and Luigi had been taken to the other world before Mushroom Kingdom fell, and Wario, we could not find him anywhere. We took back Waluigi, and raised him." Twila continued.

"Okay, kids! You heard everything! Lets go get some dinner!" Wario tried. Twila chuckled, and continued.

"When Waluigi turned eighteen, we told him of his missing brothers. He went down to the land below, and found Wario. Two years later, Mario and Luigi returned to Mushroom Kingdom, and saved its Princess from Bowser. Waluigi watched them, and met up with them, reawakening their elemental powers. They were forced to work together to rescue me from Lowser, and Eldstar woke up their elemental abilities. I was given my phoenix powers, as I am a phoenix moon. Brighton is a dragon sun. there, you have it. A summery of your fathers' lives. Here is a few babyhood stories from the time I still had all four of my children together, Luigi cried nonstop after Brighton left for work. I did everything I could think of, and he continued to scream. Finally, Brightstar arrived, and Luigi stopped screaming when Brightstar started vacuuming his room while carrying Luigi in his arms. Luigi was his boy from the beginning. After that, Brightstar moved back in, and took over taking care of Luigi. Then came the week he had to go work for Brighton. Once again, Luigi screamed nonstop. Brighton was no help during that time because he spent the first three days bedridden with a nasty chest cold, and he couldn't be near them because he was highly contagious. Shalom took care of Mario during that time to try to reduce stress on me, which Luigi was no help in reducing. I tried the vacuum trick of Brightstars, and it worked. Story number two, Waluigi was the last one to learn to walk. He was already taller then his brothers. Wario learned to walk at eleven months, while Luigi and Mario learned two weeks after he did. Waluigi took his first steps the day the war began. He walked over Brighton, who was on the floor, playing with them. He was worried that Waluigi would be a slow learner, but Waluigi surprised us by his cold intelligence during his school years. He was home schooled from fourth grade on. He took the SAT in fourth grade, and scored a 1400. When he took it again at the age of sixteen, he got a perfect score. Waluigi was the genius of the bunch. Wario once hit himself on the head with a toy five times before he made the connection that that hurt. Mario and Luigi learned at the normal pace. Luigi as it turned out, was much of a genius as Waluigi." Twila said.

"Hey! I was slow, not stupid!" Wario cried.

"Is that why it took you a full five minutes to realize your hand was on the stove burner, which was on?" Waluigi asked.

"I'm slow! Big deal!" Wario cried.

"Luke is a brainiac, just like his uncle, Waluigi." Rose teased.

"I'm slow, okay?" Wario cried.

"Okay, you two! Well, who is hungry? Lets go to the dining hall to see what Chef did for dinner." Twila said, rising. She followed her family to the dining hall, stopping before the picture of Brighton. She felt a pang of sadness.

"I still miss you, and love you, Brighton. You will always be my lover." She turned form the picture, and left.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: Its finished! Coming soon, is the Starborn Trilogy, which I am going to begin after I finish Critical. You can read a brief summery about Starborn in my profile. Review, please!**


End file.
